


Kinktober 2018 Days 27 + 28: Gun Play + Humiliation

by raunchygatr



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: It hurt, it hurt so bad but he couldn't stop himself. It felt right. Atlas wanted him to do it, and he wanted Atlas to be happy.





	Kinktober 2018 Days 27 + 28: Gun Play + Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Days 27 and 28 for the Kinktober 2018 challenge. I won't be doing writing for every day of this challenge, so for anyone who's interested in seeing the full challenge, you can find it on my [tumblr](https://raunchygatr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So this is a little uh..different that the stuff I normally write. I’m not really into either of these kinks but the idea crossed my mind so I just went with it?? Idk enjoy I guess

Jack dragged his feet as he walked slowly throughout the seemingly endless halls of Rapture. He was exhausted; he couldn't remember the last time he sat down to take a break. It seemed as though every time he felt safe, another splicer would jump out of nowhere and try to slit his throat.

Atlas had obviously noticed Jack's exhaustion, as his voice came crackling over the radio, startling Jack. "What's goin' on, boyo? Ya haven't made much progress in the past few hours."

Jack sighed heavily, grabbing his radio from off his belt. He stared at it for almost a full minute, trying to find the right words to say. "Atlas, I'm..." he started to speak, his voice hoarse and weak. "I need a break. I'm sorry, I know you need my help, but-" he started to lose his composure as he spoke. His body ached, every movement caused a burning pain to fill his stiff and sore muscles. "I'm so tired..."

"Oh, boyo. 'Course ya are. Ya've been workin' so hard, ya deserve a break." Kindness and sympathy filled Atlas' soft Irish voice and Jack felt immediately calmer.

"But, I don't know where to go. Every inch of this city is crawling with splicers and big daddies," Jack replied sadly.

"Don't worry yerself none, Jackie. I know somewhere ya can rest a while," Atlas said reassuringly. He continued speaking and guided Jack where to go. Jack followed almost mindlessly, hardly even feeling the tiredness in his legs as the eagerness to rest overcame his thoughts. Within 5 minutes or so, Atlas had led Jack into a secluded room. He opened the door and stepped into the room and was shocked at the sight before him. Atlas stood in the center of the room, hands on his hips and a wide smile on his face.

"Surprise, boyo!" Atlas exclaimed, walking towards Jack.

"A-Atlas?" Jack's heart pounded in his chest as the older man approached him. "What...h-how did you..?"

"Shh," Atlas shushed the boy as he got close. He embraced Jack gently and kissed his forehead. "It don't matter. All that matters is I'm here with ya now, and I got a fun idea I'd like ta try out."

Jack felt flustered as Atlas held him. He didn't know what to say or do. He had no idea how Atlas was here, but he wasn't complaining either. He had been waiting to meet the man since the moment he first heard his voice.

"Look at ya, so cute," Atlas teased, cupping Jack's face. Jack's face turned bright red and he tried to look away. This only caused Atlas to laugh and hold him tighter. "Look at me, boyo. I wan' ta see yer pretty face." Jack look at Atlas in embarrassment and confusion. Atlas smiled and pulled Jack into a kiss. Jack stiffened in surprise, not sure how to react. A few moments later he kissed back, his eyes fluttering closed.

Atlas hummed and pulled away from the kiss. "Now, get on the bed."

Jack looked towards the corner of the room where a filthy, unsturdy cot was. He was somewhat hesitant, but his aching muscles begged for rest, so he approached it and laid down on it. Atlas followed behind Jack, watching as the boy carefully laid himself out. Jack closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep, but opened them again when Atlas gave him an odd order. "Remove yer pants, boyo."

"W-what?" Jack stuttered, his voice cracking slightly as he sat up quickly.

"Remove yer pants," Atlas repeated sternly, his voice becoming a bit gruff.

Jack slowly and nervously obeyed the command, fumbling at his belt for a few seconds before undoing it and pushing his pants down to his ankles. "O-okay...why am I-"

"Touch yerself, Jackie," Atlas cut Jack off before he could finish speaking.

Jack's eyes widened and he reached to try and pull his pants back up. "I-I...what?" He asked in utter confusion.

"I said touch yerself, Jack. Pleasure yerself, would ya kindly?" Atlas stared down at Jack as he repeated the command, his voice calm yet threatening.

Jack found himself unable to resist Atlas. He let go of his pants and moved a hand to his crotch, starting to rub himself gently over his underwear. He continued like this a little longer before slipping his hand into his underwear and grasping the base of his hardening cock.

"Good boy, Jack," Atlas hummed. He leaned down beside Jack and reach for his underwear. "Let me see ya, boyo," he said as he pulled Jack's underwear down and exposed him. Jack whimpered a little but didn't stop. He started stroking his length slowly until he was fully erect.

Atlas examined the boy's cock for a few moments with a somewhat disappointed expression. "Yer a wee bit smaller than I expected ya ta be," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

Jack wasn't really listening, he was focused on pleasuring himself like Atlas told him to. He continued jerking himself off, whining softly as he started to go a little quicker and rougher. Atlas grinned at the sight. "Look at ya, such a dirty little whore. I bet ya wanted ta do this from the start. Am I correct? Ya thought about pleasurin' yerself and gettin' off to my voice." Atlas leaned in close to Jack as he spoke.

"Hnnn...A-Atlas..." Jack whined, slowing down a little and turning away in humiliation.

"Show me what a slut ya truly are," Atlas whispered as he reached underneath Jack's sweater. He grabbed a hold of Jack's pistol and pulled it back out. He had no idea how the boy managed to conceal his weapons inside that sweater but he wasn't going to question it. "Take this," he held the gun in front of Jack.

Jack stared for a few seconds but took the gun from Atlas. "Good, now kiss it," Atlas ordered.

Jack looked at Atlas in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Would ya kindly kiss the gun," Atlas growled.

Jack immediately obeyed, bringing the gun up to his face and pressing his lips against it. It was an odd thing for Atlas to ask him to do, but he felt compelled to continue. He softly kissed the gun a few more times before slowly running his tongue up the barrel. Before long he closed his lips around the tip of it. He slid more of the gun into his mouth, sloppily sucking on it until it touched the back of his throat and he gagged slightly.

"Atta boy, Jackie," Atlas purred. "Suck it. Choke on it like the damn filthy slut ya are." He reached down and unbuckled his belt. He slipped a hand into his pants and revealed his own hardened cock.

Jack whimpered as he shoved the gun deeper into his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, tearing up as he fought against his gag reflex. Why was Atlas asking him to do this? Why was he going along with it? It eventually became too much for him and he pulled the gun out of his mouth. "A-Atlas..." he croaked.

"Shh, don't fight it, boyo. Keep on playin' with yerself, would ya kindly." Atlas hissed, his voice hitching slightly as he started to stroke himself.

Jack's mind felt numb after Atlas spoke those words and he continued to mindlessly obey. He sat back a little and spread his legs out, bringing the gun down between them. He rubbed the tip of it to his hole for a bit before he started pushing. He pushed hard, gasping sharply as the gun entered him. He whined and cried softly as he started fucking himself with it, still touching himself all the while.

"Fuck, kid," Atlas moaned breathlessly. "Yer disgustin’. Yer a pathetic, filthy little whore." He growled and grunted as he jerked off roughly to the sight of Jack.

Jack fucked himself harder, crying out every so often. It hurt, it hurt so bad but he couldn't stop himself. It felt right. Atlas wanted him to do it, and he wanted Atlas to be happy.

"Make some noise fer me, boyo. I wan' ta hear that lovely voice o' yers," Atlas said.

Jack rolled his head back and let go, moaning and wailing as he roughly fucked himself with the gun. His other hand was still quickly working across his cock, stroking and tugging it with a firm grip. He let Atlas' name slip out a few times in between his moans.

Atlas groaned in pleasure and leaned in close to Jack. "Good boy, Jack. Yer bein' such an obedient little whore. Don't ya stop, now. Keep on goin' til ya cum," he whispered directly into Jack's ear.

Jack shivered and cried out as he reached his climax, covering his hand and sweater in his own cum. A few more moments passed and Atlas groaned, cussing under his breath as he came. He sighed in content and put away his cock, zipping up his pants and standing up as if nothing had even happened.

"Boyo, ya made a mess of yerself," Atlas sighed, shaking his head slightly as he looked down at Jack. Jack whimpered, flushing up I'm embarrassment as he came to his senses. He pulled the gun out of himself with a strangled yelp and tucked it back into his sweater. He tried to quickly pull his pants back up but Atlas stilled him.

"Shhh...relax, Jackie. Sleep now, would ya kindly," Atlas hummed as he patted Jack's head. Jack yawned and laid back down on the cot, his eyelids growing heavy.

"I woulda loved ta be the one ta fuck ya like that, Jackie-boy, but I'm savin' that fer another time. Fer now, would ya kindly forget this ever happened? Tell yerself it was just a dream that yer dirty little mind made up. Rest now, I want ya ta be refreshed and ready fer the next time we meet."


End file.
